


Special Gift From Mom

by Highlumin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlumin/pseuds/Highlumin
Summary: Nicole and her mother Abby celebrate the girl's 18th birthday in a very special way. Chiefly by engaging in carnal lesbian incest!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 13





	Special Gift From Mom

A Special Gift from Mom

3:00 P.M. on a Friday, one of the most highly anticipated times of the week in a teenagers life. While certainly true of her daughter, that sentiment also extended to Abby as well, not really so usual for a woman of her age. Strange or not, it was a fact she’d come to accept. It’d been a rather dull and uneventful day for the single mother, but now as her daughter Nicole was soon to be home she found herself growing quite happy. There was anxiety there as well, as there always had been when dealing with her daughter in the past few years, but that was now tempered with a great deal of excitement; that she couldn’t deny. Today, though, she was just a little more on edge because they were drawing very close to a special day.

Around a quarter after three, as Abby continued to busy herself with some basic housework she finally heard the door swing open.

“I’m home!” Came the assured announcement from Nicole as she shut the door behind her.

Setting aside what she’d been doing, Abby went to go and meet her offspring. “Welcome ho-MMMPHHH!” But she barely had time to appear in the room before the younger girl leapt at her. Without a word of warning Nicole crushed her mother in a tight embrace, forcefully plunging her tongue into her open mouth and sealing their lips together.

Abby couldn’t help releasing a muffled cry of confusion and slight irritation, but within seconds she melted at the touch of her daughter, letting her shriek die down to a long, erotic moan. She wrapped her arms around the girl’s narrow hips, bringing their bodies even closer to one another. She felt Nicole’s supple young breasts slide perfectly into the swell of her own prestigious chest, clinging to her warmth along with the rest of her nubile body. She welcomed her daughter’s wet and squirming tongue, eagerly wrestling against it with equal enthusiasm.

The pair kissed passionately for several long seconds, Nicole desperate to enjoy every ounce of pleasure she could draw from her mother’s body, and Abby too easy to fall to her daughter’s advances and give her anything she wanted. Finally the need for air overrode their carnal desires, and Nicole slowly pulled her lips back, sensually drawing her mother’s tongue back in one last sucking motion before releasing that as well. Her face was reddened, but the younger girl was quite composed compared to Abby, who was left completely flushed and even panting lightly.

“Hi Mom.” Nicole said teasingly, happy to watch her mother lose her sensibility and try to compose herself.

While Abby struggled to regain herself she was still trapped in her daughter’s arms, stuck looking into her glowing face and brilliant smile, and frankly almost smug look. It frustrated her how easily Nicole was able to manipulate her like this and then act so nonchalant.

“Honestly Nicky, how many times do I have to tell you to show SOME restraint?” Abby tried to appear irritated, but that was rather difficult when her breathing was still uneven and her face was still crimson.

“I know, but that’s so hard when I love you so much.” Nicky replied, playfully rubbing her nose up against her mother’s, knowing full well the older woman would not remain upset with her. And as she expected, Abby merely sighed in defeat.

“Just what am I going to do with you?” The mother asked rhetorically, but with a small smile she couldn’t hide.

“I can think of a few things.” Nicole teased, not missing that cue before she pulled her mother in for second, much quicker kiss. Just pressing her lips tight to Abby’s, she still conveyed a world of passion in the few seconds she held it. Finally she released her mother’s face and playfully spun out from her grasp.

“Well, I guess I’ll get my homework done. See you for dinner.” Nicole stated as simply as a daughter could, and with a slight skip she was soon out of the room.

Abby herself needed a moment to catch her breath and set her mind back to standard ‘Mom’ mode. She’d grown used to this sort of thing, so it was no longer as jarring to juggle the two personalities she exhibited now, as Nicole’s mother and as her girlfriend. And honestly, for most of the time it’d become second nature to fulfill both roles at once. Next week, though, they were going to go through a pretty major change, and Abby wanted to be sure she was ready when that time came.

***

A few hours later Abby was busy fulfilling another motherly role and was fixing dinner for herself and her offspring. While her daughter was busy doing normal teenage daughter stuff she had time to think on certain upcoming events, which in turn started her thinking back on the last several years, how her relationship with her daughter had first turned intimate and had grown more and more passionate from that point.

It was way back just before her daughter had started high school. Nicole had always been as perfectly sociable as the average girl growing up. She got good grades, had friends, didn’t get into trouble, and really gave no indication that anything was wrong or strange with her in the least. The only strange thing was she’d never really shown any interest in boys, romantically speaking. That didn’t really upset Abby, but she didn’t get the feeling that her daughter was looking at girls differently either.

Her disinterest in romantic relationships then just suddenly changed one day, the day Nicole confessed to Abby that she was in love with her, her own mother. Obviously Abby tried to play it off as misdirected love at first, but somehow her daughter found a way to worm through the cracks she showed. Then one night Nicole convinced her mother to share a bed for the night, and soon after that stole their first kiss. And from that night on the romance between them grew, not always as Abby had hoped but eventually she learned to accept things. After all she did love her daughter. She guessed she’d just always been bad at saying ‘no.’

As things progressed Abby eventually settled into her new role. They never stopped being mother and daughter, and eventually they just accepted that they were also lovers. And for the past several years, Abby had been able to accept that. Then, just a few weeks ago Nicole brought something up that forced Abby to fully evaluate their relationship, and how things would need to progress from now on. 

Nicole was currently 17, and in her senior year of high school. It was March, so she had only a couple months of school left, but more importantly next week would be her birthday; her eighteenth birthday. Seeing as how this was a going to be a big day, Abby asked her daughter what she would want to make it truly special. She asked this back in February, and that had led to quite the discussion.

Rather unexpectedly, Nicole had explained that in lieu of a party or going out with her friends she had wanted to stay in with her mother and… well, she wanted them to finally have sex together. It’d been a tense discussion, more embarrassing than anything else they’d done yet. And for Abby it was more than a little difficult to accept. She’d come to terms with her daughter being in love with her, with being involved romantically with her daughter, but this something else altogether. This was the last barrier keeping them from an unredeemable taboo, and crossing that line would mean there would be no going back.

So she had to think long and hard on how she herself wanted to progress, if she wanted to progress. She’d never technically given her daughter a straight answer, but given the attitude she’d portrayed since then, Abby got the feeling she was expecting a positive answer. And if Abby was being completely honest with herself, she’d already made up her mind much sooner.

***

Dinner carried on pleasantly, Nicole talked about her day at school and Abby listened cheerfully. She discussed some plans she’d made with her friends for the weekend while Abby brought up some errands they’d need to run. It wasn’t until the mother was starting to clear away the dishes that Nicole brought up the more… exciting topic.

“So… my birthday’s next week, remember.” The girl began, very coyly.

“O-oh my! You’re right… Goodness me, I can’t believe how quickly that’s come up.” Abby replied, more than a little nervous. Her daughter’s insinuation was plenty obvious, and despite her real intentions it was still an embarrassing topic for her.

“I don’t know. I feel like I’ve been waiting forever for this to happen.” The girl continued, still subtly teasing her mother.

Abby couldn’t find the right words to respond after that, and merely continued to clear the table while trying to keep as straight a face as possible. Her reluctance to humor her didn’t escape Nicole, who merely smiled mischievously at her mother’s expense. Knowing she likely wasn’t going to get any more out of the frazzled woman, the girl raised from her seat.

“Well, we still have a week to go. But I’m sure that whatever you have planned I’ll love it.”

With that Nicole cast her mother a last, knowing look before excusing herself from the room. Abby breathed out heavily in equal relief and anxiety, not knowing how she was going to manage to keep herself calm for the next seven days. Though still rattled she eventually finished cleaning up the kitchen and then decided to soothe herself with a long, hot shower.

*

The shower turned out to be exactly what she needed. Letting the steamy, warm water caress her supple, exposed body was heavenly, like the water was wiping away her stress itself. It was physically pleasant, but more importantly it was the perfect time to really think about her and her daughter’s relationship without having to worry about other ‘distractions.’

Lathering her body, her hands glided delicately along the contours of her perfectly smooth skin. Her finger’s circled and massaged around each soft breast, coating them generously in the ticklish, soapy foam that would wash away the days sweat, what little she’d accumulated (mostly from her daughter’s affections).

While Abby’s hands mindlessly roamed her body, her mind settled on thoughts of her daughter. She remembered clear back to when Nicole was just a little girl, her perfectly sweet little girl whom she loved more than anything in the world. They continued forward to when she was a budding teenager, first confessing her love for her mother and somehow manipulating Abby to think similarly. Finally they came to reflect Nicole as she was now, a beautiful young woman mere days away from becoming an adult.

Abby’s hands continued to work the suds along her body, gliding down her flat tummy, swiping off to the sides and then reaching almost sensuously down the curve of her backside, her hands unconsciously spending a little too long plying over the soft swell of her butt.

It was no question that Abby truly loved her daughter. Every memory, every picture of the girl in her head evoked sweet feeling to the mother’s mind. That had always been a given, she had always loved her perfect daughter as much as a mother could. But the longer she dwelled on Nicole, the more she realized she wasn’t just basking in the simple love she thought she’d understood.

Abby was no longer imagining the sweet little girl she’d raised, but the fine young woman she’d matured into. She could picture Nicole as she was now, an inarguably attractive female in her own right, and so very close to the prime of her life, a real stunner that, if she wanted, could have nearly any guy or girl’s jaw on the floor.

Finally Abby noticed a more present feeling, a growing physical need. Her slippery hands were currently wedged between her thighs, hardly washing anymore and now just rubbing, creating friction, sparking her arousal. It was a bit of a shock, but it finally hit her that she really was thinking of her daughter as a full woman now, and more than that as an object of desire.

It should’ve been a little more shocking, to be honest. Abby had never considered herself a lesbian, or even really bisexual. She’d never given a similar thought to any other female, never fantasized about another woman. But now, as thoughts of her grown daughter swelled and consumed her head, she found her body growing warmer and warmer, more sensitive by the moment.

Her luscious legs were pressed tightly together, her hands still trapped between her thighs, inching ever so slowly higher and higher. Abby had well and fully lost herself to her fantasy now, realizing she felt more aroused than any other time she could remember.

Abby started to pant lightly as she continued to squeeze her thighs together, inching her fingers ever higher, prolonging the sensations as long as she could. Her pussy lips had grown so red and engorged that by the time her fingers first grazed them she was trembling, even needing to bite her lip to keep from releasing louder squeals.

All the while, the sinful mother continued to keep Nicole in her mind, not just in the image as her daughter, but as the sexy young woman she desired. As her finger started to caress between the folds of her lips, she imagined it was her daughter standing there beside her that was giving her such wonderful sensations. She imagined it was her daughter slowly, almost painfully slowly wedging her finger up, deeper and deeper until it was fully inside the mother’s sweet flower.

Abby struggled to keep her voice as low as possible, breathing out sharply to mask the low moans that escaped. As her fantasy continued she couldn’t help from whispering her daughter’s name, “Nicole…” She could picture it clearly, her daughter now had two fingers invading her mother’s body, thrusting and curling around every inch, finding every sweet and sensitive spot she had to hide, breaking her will and turning her body to mush.

The sultry mother completely lost herself, her fingers jilling frantically within her, pushing her closer and closer to her inevitable finish. All the while Nicole remained stuck in her head. As far as Abby cared it was her daughter that was giving her such unbelievable pleasure.

Finally the woman could take no more, and to the image of her daughter’s sultry young body her climax overwhelmed her. Abby just barely managed to bite her lip and keep the groan as low as possible, but it seemed to drag on forever. As the bolts of electricity surged from her pussy to the rest of her body, Abby’s legs gave out. The woman managed to catch her back against the shower tile and slide down the wall, her body coursing with orgasmic pleasure all the while.

After minutes of sitting under the still flowing water, her body twitching in lingering aftershocks, the mother finally started to calm down. The overwhelming pleasure ebbed away, but left behind a very strong feeling, like a warm glow of extreme satisfaction. The erotic, lusty image of Nicole left her mind, but her daughter didn’t. Her daughter Nicole was still there, still beautiful as ever, still sweet as ever, still perfect as ever.

In the aftermath of what had been her greatest orgasm yet, Abby came to realize something, she loved her daughter. Sure, it was silly to claim this a great realization now, but the so long confused mother finally felt she could only now fully understand her own feelings. She loved Nicole as her daughter, always had and always will. She accepted the idea of Nicole as a sexual partner, someone she felt an obsessively strong desire for. And finally, there was the image of Nicole as simply the woman she loved, the culmination of the other two. There was no more question, Abby was ready for next week, and in fact she was eager. She was finally ready to consummate her relationship with her daughter. 

***

Several hours later, Nicole was quietly creeping through the door to her mother’s bedroom. Abby had gone to bed about an hour ago while Nicole, still being a teenager, had decided to stay awake to relax a little longer.

While Nicole still technically had her own room it was mainly for the convenience of keeping her things together and separate. For the past four years, Nicole had taken to sharing a bed with her mother more often than not. It was originally her excuse of wanting to snuggle together with her mom that ultimately led to this relationship, after all.

Already wearing a thin nightgown, Nicole quietly closed the door and softly padded over to the queen-sized bed. Although she was careful lifting the covers, the motion was enough to just barely stir Abby, who rolled slightly towards her daughter’s side.

“Mmmm, baby…. That you?” Abby mumbled very quietly, still mostly asleep.

“Yeah, just me.” Nicole replied just as softly as she started to wiggle under the covers herself.

Not in the least bit timid, Nicole quickly cuddled up into her mother, molding her body into the woman’s warm and soft curves, as Abby responded more by instinct than thought. The more mature woman softly wrapped her daughter up, pressing her close, her face nestling into the soft skin between her neck and chest. Nicole’s arms went to wrap her mother’s waist and their two sets of legs glided to lock together.

Nicole breathed a sweet sigh of comfort as she melted into her lovely mother’s embrace, her warm breath tickling Abby’s neck. With the covers pulled back over them, Abby quickly slipped back into sleep, and Nicole didn’t take long after to drift to unconsciousness. Both couldn’t be happier at the moment, each tenderly wrapped in the warm embrace of the girl they loved more than anything else.

***

Finally the day had come, Nicole’s eighteenth birthday, and she felt far more anxious than she had expected. She was currently walking home from school, and just making it through the day while appearing to be calm had been a monumental task. But dealing with the general anticipation of the coming evening was one thing. Now, as she was walking home, she really started to wonder if anything would actually happen. She realized that her mother had never technically said she intended to listen to her request, and the girl was well aware Abby was not nearly as bold or confident as she was.

But once she finally came within sight of her house, what greeted her was not exactly what she’d been expecting, one way or the other. The first thing she noticed was that all of the blinds across all of the windows had been drawn shut. What’s more, when Nicole made it to the front door she discovered it was locked, as though her mother had completely sealed the house off. This wasn’t really a problem, as Nicole had her own key, but it was still odd; her mother was almost never out anywhere on a Friday afternoon.

As she opened the door, Nicole was further surprised to find it nearly completely dark inside. Not only were the windows blinded, but all of the lights were off as well. That said, the house was clearly far from empty. The girl quickly shut the door behind her to fully take in the scene. While darker than usual, it was not full black, and the little light there was came from a series of candles lined along the various tables, ledges, and anywhere else they could fit, all giving off a soft and soothing glow to the otherwise darkened home. Even more surprising, there was what appeared to be a trail red flower petals strewn over the floor and leading into the home.

Nicole nearly lost her breath. As young and inexperienced as she was, she recognized a romantic scene when she saw one. Simple as it was, and despite her mother not actually being there, the implications of the scene were obvious; her mother was ready for them to truly become a bound couple. Nicole almost couldn’t believe it; it really was like it was ripped straight out of some cheesy romance flick, and she couldn’t believe how happy she was. She felt like she could’ve either broken out in tears or collapsed in joyous laughter. Instead she found the will to keep herself cool, the thoughts of what awaited plenty enough to move her forward.

Unable to wait another second, the no-longer teenager quickly kicked off her shoes and began to follow the trail of petals. It lead upstairs and took her to her room. The door was fully open and the red trail led inside. However, there appeared to be a second trail, of white petals, leading out from her bedroom and deeper into the hall. Curious, Nicole still understood the message and peered into her own room to finish following the red trail.

Aside from the dim light of the candles, nothing appeared really out of place or changed in her room. But as her eyes followed the red petals to completion, she found they ended right at the foot of her bed, which she hardly ever used herself anymore. At first she merely glossed over the scene, but on a second look she noticed a small lump lying atop her mattress, hard to notice in the dim light.

Coming closer she finally recognized it as a package, in fact a present! Nicole had been so caught up on her mother she’d almost forgotten what the occasion was, but it seemed her mother had decided to lead her to her first gift of the night, but hopefully far from the last. The present itself was smallish, a flat rectangle, and was loosely wrapped in red tissue wrap and all tied up in a black ribbon. It appeared flimsy, Nicole guessed it was likely a shirt or some other sort of clothing.

As Nicole reached for the package she noticed a white notecard stuck under the ribbon, which she swiftly retrieved. Forgoing the ‘Happy Birthday’ she normally would’ve expected to find the card said simply “Wear Me.” Now more curious than ever, Nicole happily picked up the package and delicately untied the ribbon before peeling away the thin tissue paper.

The paper fell away to reveal a neatly folded bundle of incredibly soft cloth which the girl eagerly unfolded and held up to the light. It turned out to be a sheer silken robe, deep red in color and hemmed in black trimming. Immediately the card’s order took on a much more erotic tone in her mind. Nicole knew exactly what her mother wanted.

This game had proven fun at the start, but now Nicole’s excitement was really starting to grow beyond her control. Gently setting the robe down for the moment, Nicole swiftly set about stripping out of the other clothing she’d been stuck in all day. She briefly wondered if she should take the time to shower, but she couldn’t bring herself to put things off any longer than she had to.

Shamelessly nude, Nicole quickly took up the robe again, at first just deeply appreciating the texture as the silk glided through her fingers. Quickly remembering her priority the girl wrapped the robe around herself, the fabric easily sliding over her body. The feel of the silk on her bare skin was heavenly, perhaps the next best thing to feeling her mother’s skin against her own.

Nicole went to observe herself in her mirror. She noticed a sash around the waist to help cinch the robe shut; she tied it loosely. The robe looked exquisite on her, hanging delicately from her body in some spots and hugging deliciously tight at the right areas. The bottom hem only barely came to the tops of her thighs, and even walking would likely expose at least a little of her butt. With the belt tied, a very generous neckline was still left, exposing her torso clear down to the waist and just barely covering over the peak of her breasts.

The girl admired herself for a short while, just relishing in the sultry feel of the silk and how unbelievably sexy it made her look and feel. But eventually her thoughts, as always, returned to her mother, wondering what she’d look like if she were wearing a similar piece. Nicole then realized there was a good chance she’d get to see that after all.

With that thought in mind Nicole could not withhold herself any longer, and eagerly turned back to the door. She was quickly reminded of the second trail of white flower petals, which lead her out of her room and down to the other end of the hall.

The trail ended, as she could’ve expected, at the door to her mother’s bedroom, fully closed. She paused before the entry and took a deep breath, now really realizing how anxious she felt. She could feel her heart pounding and her body felt like it was starting to burn, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling. She was as excited as she was nervous, but it helped her to think that her mother was going to be taking care of her; this game so far had proven that Abby was ready and willing to take their relationship to its’ fullest. All she needed to do was go through the door.

As her fingers just barely trembled, Nicole took hold of the doorknob and gently pushed her way into the room. “Uhhh, Mom? I’m home.” She nervously announced as more of the room came into view. Like the rest of the house it was only dimly lit by candles, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust and actually find anything.

“Welcome home sweetie.” But finally her mother’s soft voice broke through the darkness, even that enough to start to set Nicole at ease.

Only after that did Nicole finally spot her mother, leisurely sitting back at the foot of their bed. As Abby started to stand Nicole’s mind nearly went blank as she took in her mother. As she’d hoped, Abby was similarly dressed in a very reveling robe, only colored purple in lieu of her own red.

“I’ve been waiting all day for you to get back. It’s a very important day after all, so I’ve been preparing everything to make sure we can really celebrate properly.” Abby’s voice was very low, and practically dripping with sensual undertones. Nicole had never heard her mother talk like this before. This was way beyond teasing, this was real seduction.

“I see you already found your first present. I hope you like it, but I have plenty more gifts for you to open up tonight.” As she spoke, Abby began to slowly approach her daughter.

Nicole was totally captivated as her mother came into some better light. Her robe only just covered enough of her body to drive Nicole wild with the thought of what it was still hiding. She walked with long, winding strides, sashaying her hips and practically wiggling her chest, like she was daring her own breasts to slip past their silken confinements. In the half-shadows her expression was wild yet focused, deliberately tempting, suggesting everything the mature woman had planned for her.

“Eighteen already. My sweet little girl grown over the year’s right before my eyes, and I still feel like it all happened in a day. But today you’re not my little girl anymore. Today you’re officially an adult. And tonight you’ll officially be a woman, too.” Abby’s voice grew even bolder as she stepped up to Nicole, just barely an arms’ width away now.

Abby had certainly accepted taking a leading role, and a good thing too as Nicole was still too stunned to play up her usual confidant persona. This was a side of her mother she’d never seen before, or even imagined to such an extent. To be sure, Nicole had always known her mother to be beautiful, incredibly sexy, someone she wanted to engage in carnally with. But this was the first time her mother had ever flaunted her own sex appeal. Every word and move Abby made was meant to send shivers down Nicole’s spine, and it was working a little too well.

Finally Abby made it right up to Nicole’s face. The girl’s eyes were wide as a doe’s, but even as her mother maintained her deviously seductive gaze she cast an air of serenity around her. Abby snaked one of her arms back to hook around her daughter’s neck. At the same time she raised her other hand to delicately cup Nicole’s cheek, forcing her to look deeply into her eyes. Abby could practically feel her girl’s pulsing heartbeat, she seemed so nervous, so sweet.

“Happy birthday Nicky.” Once those few whispers escaped her breath, Abby pulled Nicole in for a deep kiss.

Nicole felt her anxiety shatter the instant her mother’s warm tongue slipped past her lips, and eagerly embraced the wet intruder with her own. The girl moaned deeply as she wantonly kissed her mother, completely unrestrained and far more than ready to savor every pleasure that could be experienced between their bodies.

Once the feeling returned to her hands, Nicole was eagerly rubbing them across every inch of her mother she could reach. They first went to her back, just so Nicole could press her as tight as possible. Soon, though, her hands roamed lower. One stayed on the high curve of Abby’s deliciously plump but firm ass, relishing in the split feeling of the silk robe delicately covering the tempting flesh just beneath. The other strayed just below the hem of the robe, eagerly exploring the smooth, bare skin of Abby’s thigh. Nicole was split on which sensation she enjoyed more.

Nicole fully lost herself, and could’ve remained that way for hours, but Abby had far more plans that she knew her daughter would love. Pulling her own hands back, Abby broke their kiss, as both of their tongues stretched out to let their touch linger as long as possible. She pushed lightly on Nicole’s arms so she could actually take a few steps away from her daughter. The girl’s reluctance and disappointment was clear on her face, but Abby shortly let her next intentions show, and that quickly appeased her daughter.

At first confused, Nicole immediately understood her mother’s intentions. One of Abby’s hands went to the fold of her robe, just over the breast, as her other slowly released the knot of her sash. It was clear her mother needed a moment to ready herself, but with less hesitation than Nicole might’ve expected, Abby quickly pulled the robe open and allowed it to drop around her feet.

If Nicole was stunned before, she was totally captivated now. She had never actually seen her mother naked before, nor had her mother seen her (beyond a toddler), as Abby was adamant that there were certain lines that couldn’t be crossed while she was still “a child.” Now, finally, her mother had bared herself totally and unashamed before her own daughter. Nicole spent her time taking in every last detail, and decided that by the end of the night she would ingrain a perfect memory of her mother’s body, one she’d never forget.

Abby did her best to maintain her composure, she’d been mentally preparing herself for the last week, but there was definitely still some embarrassment. It didn’t help that Nicole had remained totally silent while she stared at her nude body.

“Well… this is me… my body…” Abby, despite trying to retain her confidence, still faltered under the unrelenting gaze of her daughter.

To her surprise, Nicole then closed her eyes and shook her head, as though she was disagreeing, but she was still smiling. Without warning, and without a hint of hesitation, Nicole undid her own sash and pulled apart her robe. Even Abby could not have prepared for the sheer shock she felt, her daughter was absolutely ravishing, and here she was happily displaying herself for her mother’s approval. Still, as breathtaking as her body was it would be Nicole’s words that truly surprised Abby.

“No Mom, this body…” Nicole began, gesturing to herself, “… is yours.” Abby was at first uncertain how to take that, but before she could respond, Nicole came rushing towards her.

“And now this body…” Nicole displayed a shocking burst of speed as she grabbed at her mother. Abby could only barely muffle out a shock before Nicole wrenched her into her arms and forced their mouths together.

Abby released a muffled squeal in shock and quickly growing pleasure while her daughter savagely toyed with her tongue. Her daughter’s hands went to take a tight grip on her ass, and she forced her to straddle the younger girl’s legs, entwining their bodies tightly together.

Only briefly did Nicole’s hands leave her body, jolting upwards and taking a hold of Abby’s face. Nicole pulled her mother’s face away, but just barely, just so she could look deep into her eyes.

“…this body’s mine!” Nicole’s voice matched her eyes, desperate, eager, wild.

Not wasting another second Nicole pulled her mother back into a searing kiss as her hands resumed their exploration of the so long forbidden flesh. At first Abby went totally weak at her daughter’s frantic ministrations. Nicole’s went wild in stroking and groping her mother’s body, eager to personally know every inch of skin.

The girl’s hands passionately squeezed and played with Abby’s ass, savoring the sheer supple softness and tactile pleasure. She forcefully molded their chests together, eagerly stroking her delicately nipples across the smooth surface of her mother’s skin and just relishing the feel of Abby’s perfect tits crushing against her own body like a pair of pillows.

In a rough jolt, Nicole suddenly broke the kiss while seemingly taking an even tighter grip on her mother’s body, eliciting a surprised grunt from Abby. To be sure, Abby herself was fully caught up in the passion of the moment herself, but the look she saw in her daughter’s eyes still shocked her. Nicole looked positively wild, possessed, and completely unrestrained.

Unable to keep her mouth off the sweet flesh at her disposal, Nicole dove into her mother’s neck and began to fiercely suck on the silky skin there. Abby could only groan in every heightening arousal.

Nicole continued to plant a series of tight kisses all over her mother’s neck and upper chest. All the while she continued to squeeze and grip whatever part of Abby’s body her hands happened to find. Despite her own plans, Abby could do little under her daughter’s manipulation except continue to hold her body deathly close.

Nicole continued to move lower, dragging her tongue now past Abby’s collar bone and over the generous swell of her breast until finally her lips brushed against the sensitive nub. Abby gasped again as she felt her daughter seal her mouth over her erect nipple and start to obsessively roll her tongue around it.

As the girl lost herself suckling at her mother’s tit, her hands moved again. One went to the back of Abby’s thigh, pulling tightly at it, almost as if wishing to raise the woman up onto herself, but at least succeeding in keeping Abby clinging tightly to her body. Her other hand she couldn’t keep from reaching up and taking a hold of her mother’s other breast, eagerly palming the soft and pliant flesh, way more than she could keep in her hand at once.

Abby was quickly losing more and more of her strength. She didn’t expect this level of fanatic eagerness on her daughter’s part. It was almost like Nicole was worshipping her body, pouring out every ounce of pent of love and lust she’d held in over the years. To have her suckling at her breast again was especially arousing, like they were completely rekindling their mother-daughter relationship in the best possible way.

As good as it felt, Abby realized she was about to lose control of the situation, and she had too much planned for the night to simply lose it right then and there. After all, it was Nicole’s birthday, Abby should be the one making her feel good.

Forcefully, Abby took hold of her daughter and pulled her off of her tit, standing her perfectly upright in the process. Nicole had been so absorbed in loving her mom’s boobs that the sudden separation caused her to space out for a moment, enough of a moment for Abby to reassert control.

Before she could resist, Abby spun her daughter around so she was holding the girl from behind. Abby was sure to keep her grip firm to ensure her daughter’s cooperation, yet gentle to keep her happy. The mother found one of her hands coming to rest on her daughter’s blossoming chest, affectionately kneading the swelling flesh and letting Abby finally begin to explore her daughter’s young body. Her other hand she kept low on the girl’s tummy, delicately caressing the smooth skin in a soothing, motherly manner. To further pacify her daughter Abby pressed her lips against Nicole’s neck, returning the favor and the hickey she’d already received. 

“Oh, God Mom…” Nicole gasped and groaned lowly as her mother tenderly caressed her.

Abby was happy to see her daughter finally calming down and letting her take the lead. She wanted Nicole to experience every possible pleasure this night, have absolutely no lingering desires or regrets by the end, so Abby needed to make sure she properly guided the younger girl. So the mom continued to delicately stroke and fondle Nicole’s body. Her hand easily toyed with her daughter’s supple breast, just applying a slight bit of pressure as she slowly rolled the nipple between her knuckles. Her other hand continued to trace little circles all around the girl’s belly, but ever so slowly moved lower and lower towards her waistline.

“Shhh, there you go baby. Isn’t this nice.” Abby spoke softly into her daughter’s ear, simply encouraging her to relax and let mommy do all the work.

Nicole groaned softly, but her sensuous breathing was becoming more and more labored as she realized that her mother’s hand was slowly creeping lower over her body. Abby realized this as well, she was nearly in contact with her daughter’s pussy, her most delicate and most taboo part. They were finally ready to leap over the point of no return. But that was okay, Abby wanted this, and she knew how badly her daughter wanted it.

Abby continued to coo gently into her daughter’s ear as her fingers finally traced past her waist. Finally, with the most delicate touch she could managed, Abby traced her finger, just once, along the outer lips of Nicole’s pussy. Even at just that little bit, Nicole moaned wildly, trying to thrust her hips out and force more contact from her mom’s fingers.

“Oh God Mom please do it! I can’t wait anymore!” Nicole pleaded for her mother to give her that sensation again.

Not really meaning to tease her so much, Abby quickly acceded to her daughter’s demand and began to trace her fingers up and down the girl’s soft slit. Nicole’s mind went blank at the so long awaited touch of her mother. Her body went completely tense, and she could do nothing but wail a series of unending moans.

Abby was very delicate with her. Her fingertips just barely peeked past the swollen folds of her outer most lips, just continuously tracing up and down, back and forth across her tender flesh. Nicole was left a sultry mess, her mother’s touch was so incredibly good, but it was too delicate, just arousing her further and further but always feeling like she needed more. It was beautifully agonizing.

Abby moved her upper arms totally across her daughter’s torso to keep her from bucking free, still just delicately plying at her neck with her mouth. Her daughter was practically leaking lubricant now, helping her fingers to glide even more smoothly through her young pussy. Eventually, on one upward curve she elicited a sharper squeal from Nicole. Abby quickly realized her clitoris had become fully exposed, and she’d accidently bumped it. The mother couldn’t help smirking; her baby was close to her first climax, meaning she could continue on to the next level.

“Does that feel good sweetie? Do you like what mommy is doing for you?” The mother teased Nicole as she started to brush a little more directly against her swelling clit.

“Ahhhhhh, Mommy… I… I’m gonna cum…” Nicole exclaimed, her breath ragged as her mother sent her higher and higher into unbearable pleasure. She was so close, just needed a little more.

However, before she could reach that threshold, Nicole’s legs suddenly started to weaken, wobbling noticeably as she struggled to stay on her feet. Fortunately, Abby noticed this immediately, and quickly stopped teasing her so she could get a complete grip around her daughter, helping to support her. Nicole was bent over forward, and probably would’ve fallen if not for her mother holding her back. Still, the only thing she could focus on was the orgasm that was now escaping her. She was so desperate, Nicole couldn’t help but whine, extremely frustrated that her mother had stopped.

Abby understood, but she needed to think of her daughter’s safety first. And truth be told, she had actually planned on leaving Nicole lingering on the edge a bit anyway. She still had a plan to ensure that Nicole’s first orgasm would be utterly unforgettable.

“Easy baby. Come on, let’s go to the bed.” Abby spoke gently, trying to calm her daughter from her frustration.

No longer at risk of collapse, Nicole had little choice but to let her mother guide her over to their large bed. Her mother was extremely careful as she sat her down right on the edge. Her pussy was still enflamed, and just the feeling of the sheets against her dripping snatch was enough to send another flare and exacerbate her need to cum.

Abby noticed how much her daughter was still squirming, knew how badly she needed to cum now. Abby crawled onto the bed alongside her daughter and helped to drag Nicole back until she was lying right in the center of the soft mattress. Taking the girl by the shoulders she gently pushed her daughter back down completely, encouraging her to relax with her serene, motherly gaze. She did seem a little calmer, but she was still breathing hard, and her eyes betrayed her desperation.

“Sorry for that baby, but I’m not gonna make you wait any more.”

Not wanting to keep her baby girl in blissful torment any longer, Abby snaked her way down towards the foot of the bed until she was kneeling at Nicole’s feet. The girl watched as her mother moved like a predator, first pulling her legs apart and then hungrily crawling in between them. Nicole’s breath caught in her throat as she finally realized her mother was about to taste her pussy for the first time.

Her girl was silent save for her breathing as Abby pulled her face right up to her daughter’s open cunt. Nicole’s arousal from earlier was still blatantly obvious, never having reached the satisfaction she craved. Abby breathed deeply as the heady aroma completely saturated the air around her. This was the scent of her daughter in heat, and it was really starting to drive her wild too.

Abby began by hooking her arms under the girl’s legs and raising them over her shoulders giving her completely unrestrained access. Finally the mother broke the dam and dove in, her mouth open wide as she tenderly clamped down onto her daughter’s dripping pussy.

Nicole shrieked wildly as her mother’s soft lips made contact. And as Nicole was lost in a frenzy, Abby entered a trance as she finally came to savor the taste of her daughter’s budding flower. Her tongue immediately stretched back into the tight yet waiting cavity, eagerly exploring every sticky and warm crevasse she could reach. She mumbled lightly as her lips slid and glid against her daughter’s lips in a wholly new style of kiss.

Nicole was lost in an ecstasy she never could’ve prepared for. Not knowing at all what she should or could do, her hands curled viciously into the sheets of her bed as her thighs squeezed tight around her mother’s head, trapping her in place. Abby didn’t mind, or hardly even notice.

She kept herself steady with a firm grip around her daughter’s thighs, keeping her from bucking enough that she might toss Abby off. And all the while she never relented in licking through every fold and corner of Nicole’s cunt. She ground her lips up and down along the slit, easily sliding through thanks to her daughter’s copious lubricant. The deeper and longer her tongue stirred the more violently she felt her daughter’s muscles contract. Nicole could only cry out incoherently at this point, but Abby could tell that her orgasm was right in front of them. 

Knowing just how to end things off, Abby pushed upwards on Nicole slightly so her butt was raised a bit off the sheets. With this angle Abby removed her mouth for only a moment she could bring herself to the very top of Nicole’s slit. Before her daughter could really even sense her lack of presence, Abby clamped down tightly on the girl’s clit, sucking as hard as her daughter had on her nipple.

Nicole went absolutely berserk at the feeling, far more than she’d ever dreamt and far too much for her to handle. Between her mother’s violent sucking and her tongue mercilessly lashing around the tender bud, the girl’s nerves didn’t stand a chance.

“JESUS MOM! I’M CUMMING! I’M CUUUMMMM…”

Nicole shrieked louder than ever before as a thunderous climax crashed through her body. Raw electricity coursed through every nerve ending, pleasure unlike anything she’d felt, and infinitely better than anything she’d experienced on her own. And all the while Abby kept her mouth tightly sealed against her daughter’s spasming cunt, keeping her grounded while she continued to lap through her velvety folds, heightening her pleasure though the entire ordeal.

After what seemed like hours Nicole’s body finally started to settle, as little aftershocks coursed through her, dwindling in severity every time. Abby knew when enough was enough, and as Nicole’s thrashing started to subside, she removed her mouth from the poor girl’s overworked slit and leant back on her heels, observing her handiwork.

Nicole looked like she’d just run a marathon. She lay totally flat across the bed, breathing heavy but otherwise still, except for a few couple twitches below the waist. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her hair was wildly fanned around her on the bed. Her face was a picture of overwhelming satisfaction as she stared up dreamily at the ceiling.

Abby smiled warmly at the sight. Her daughter’s first real orgasm and she had been the one to grace her with it. And from her point of view, she did a damn good job of it too. For the moment, Abby was content to simply watcher daughter bask in the glow of such extreme pleasure as her body came back down to earth. Idly, the mother licked her lips, realizing that her face was now covered in a generous amount of lubricant. While her daughter recovered she wiped up her face, quite enjoying the flavor her daughter had left her with.

As she continued to watch her daughter recover, transfixed by the erotic beauty lying just before her, Abby finally started to feel her own lust starting to become unbearable. She was certainly happy to have served her daughter, but insofar she’d not had her own chance to be relieved, and now with her daughter’s fresh taste on her lips her arousal was becoming just too much to hold.

Even as she was still breathing hard, Nicole’s eyes immediately snapped to her mother once she noticed the state the poor woman was in. Her face was totally flushed and the look in her eyes was like a desperate hunger. Abby was rocking her body back and forth very slightly, and Nicole didn’t even think the woman had realized when her hand had started to sneak down towards her pussy.

“Oh Mom… God that was amazing!...” Nicole finally managed to breathlessly sigh out.

“Th-That’s so good to hear sw-sweetie…” Abby herself barely managed to answer, becoming more and more restless with need.

Her finger was now starting to tease along her own slit, making it harder still to keep her composure. As Nicole’s senses returned she felt her own desire for the sexy woman return twofold, a desire to make her mother feel just as good.

“But now it looks like you really need me to return the favor.” The girl said, some of her more playful nature finally starting to return. By now Abby could only nod her agreement and bite her lip desperately, her need for stimulation now overwhelming.

“In that case, how about you scooch on up here and have a seat. It’s my turn to take care of you.”

Her daughter’s meaning was obvious, and it took the last bit of Abby’s willpower for her to crawl up towards the head of the bed, and her daughter. All the mother’s anxiety and apprehension was completely gone now, buried totally beneath the immense need to cum. So without a hint of embarrassment, Abby quickly tuned herself around to face the foot of the bed, and the carefully straddled her daughter’s face.

Nicole stared in wonder as Abby’s bare pussy finally came directly into view, almost giddy now as she finally had the chance to truly make love to her mother. As the mature woman slowly lowered herself, the girl took a tight hold of her soft thighs, helping to guide the woman down gently.

Abby gasped sharply as soon as she felt Nicole’s tongue reach out to take a long lap of her. The woman had never been tongued before, and the sensation was so much different than simply playing with her fingers.

From the moment she could taste her mother’s tender slit Nicole was lost in a trance. She slid her tongue indelicately through every inch of Abby she could reach, digging far and deep to savor her mother’s warmth. Nicole pulled her mother further down until her lips were pressed firmly into the woman’s pussy.

Abby moaned wantonly as her daughter enthusiastically ate her out. It was only very recently when she’d realized just how pent up she’d become herself, and now that she and Nicole were finally making love the experience was so much greater than what she could have guessed.

“Oh yes God, Baby! That feels so fucking good, don’t stop!”

Abby wailed as her daughter continued to lick and kiss at her mound. She’d always considered herself the far more restrained of the couple, but now it was like a savage side had utterly taken over her. She didn’t feel the need to maintain any sort of dignity or restraint, she was just an animal that needed her mate to fuck her good, nor did it matter a lick that her mate was her own daughter.

As her ecstasy heightened from riding Nicole’s face, Abby soon found her hands feeling rather empty and restless. Leaning forwards slightly, Abby began to lean some of her weight atop her daughter’s torso. Almost automatically her hands took a hold of Nicole’s slightly heaving tits, greedily caressing the soft flesh. Even muffled as she was, Abby could still hear (or perhaps feel) her daughter sigh in arousal as she manipulated her body.

As Abby approached further and further towards her climax she was losing even more control of her own body. Subconsciously she began to grind her cunt over Nicole’s face, adding to the friction she desperately needed. But even as she continued to moan and whine, completely lost in the hazy bliss of her daughter’s tongue, by some chance she took a conscious notice of her daughter. She could see Nicole’s body start to squirm, her hips wiggling and legs closed tight and rubbing together. It looked like her baby was starting to feel her own needful arousal again.

Abby knew immediately what to do and didn’t hesitate to act. The sultry woman gracefully bent forward over the younger girl’s body, Nicole merely following the few inches unwittingly, blindly committed to loving her pussy. The second time did not weigh so importantly on Abby’s mind, as soon as she had laid herself across her daughter’s body she craned her head down to once again engulf her sweet lips.

Nicole bucked when she felt her mom’s tongue caress her again, momentarily stopping her own work to take stock of the new situation. But even as her mind worked to picture the wonderful tangle she now found herself in her body quickly resumed the act, its’ lust far too strong to leave more than a second’s pause.

The mother and daughter eagerly locked into the sinful sixty-nine. As Nicole was still extremely sensitive she had to work twice as hard on her mother just to make sure she didn’t lose it and stop completely. The younger girl found her hands digging possessively into the supple swell of Abby’s ass and thigh’s, almost more to keep herself steady than to keep her mother grounded. Her thigh’s pressed tightly around her mother’s head, desperate to keep the woman nestled firmly into her aching slit. She pressed her face desperately into the mature woman’s cunt, her nose and chin rubbing and digging into every centimeter that her tongue couldn’t reach.

Abby definitely noticed the new ferocity her daughter attacked her with, and that certainly made things more difficult for her. But even as the feral ecstasy continued to dominate her body the mother managed to remain committed to her own task, whether that meant she could focus or not. Even as Nicole strained to stimulate every nerve in her increasingly sensitive pussy Abby continued confidently lick into her daughter’s dripping channel, her own tempo slowly increasing to mirror her daughter’s.

The duo of incestuous lovers lost themselves in their carnal joy, each finding the rhythm they needed as they continued to love one another’s cunts, Nicole recklessly engulfing her mother’s pussy and Abby assertively manipulating her daughter’s. Cries of joy escaped only as muffled breaths as they continued their sole devotion to eating each other out, and only continued to increase in intensity as both lovers neared their inevitable orgasms.

Finally neither female could restrain themselves anymore, and the ecstasy completely overwhelmed them. Nicole came ever so slightly first, her legs locking around Abby’s head like a delightful vice. In an act of desperation Nicole locked her lips directly around her mother’s clit and sucked violently, and even the fanatical moans of euphoria echoing out from her helped to electrify Abby’s most sensitive part.

That bit of devotion was all the more Abby herself needed, and after a very long build up the immoral mother finally exploded in her own cataclysmic climax. Unlike her daughter the mother couldn’t keep her focus any longer, letting loose a long and passionate wail as her orgasm overwhelmed her. Her slit quivered strenuously as years of built up lust released itself, along with a copious amount of femcum that splashed across Nicole’s still writhing face.

Mother and daughter shuddered, moaned and writhed together as their synchronous orgasms cascaded throughout their bodies, vivifying and inflaming every inch of their lascivious flesh. Both ladies clung desperately to their lover as the last waves of sinful bliss echoed through their nerves. The minutes gradually ticked by slower and slower as the last vestiges of ecstasy slowly died down, until finally it left both females strewn atop one another, quite worn down.

Nicole’s body was settling now, tired, but no longer locked in an overpowering sensation. And as the energetic buzz of orgasm died down she was left with an extremely satisfied feeling, as well as the remaining comfort of her mother’s tender body still laying on top of her. Abby felt a similar sense of contentment flow into her to replace the hot blooded lust she’d just burned up. Her fingers slowly danced along the smooth welcoming skin of her daughter’s thighs and she could feel Nicole still playfully (though weakly) pinching and caressing her own butt.

With some effort, Abby managed to lift herself up from her daughter just long enough to spin around on the bed, her face falling just in front of her daughter’s. The two lovely women lay side by side, their faces just inches apart, smiling dreamily at one another.

“Hi…” Nicole breathed out, exhaustion still tinging her voice.

“Hmmm, Hi baby…” Abby replied in her sultry-motherly tone.

Nicole openly admired her mother’s now almost glistening form. She weakly reached out a hand to tenderly stroke over the skin of her mother’s arm. In a playful response, Abby stuck her leg forward to rub against her daughter’s. The women coyly stroked each other weakly, but still remained just quietly smiling at one another, still each so satisfied by the pleasure they’d received.

Within a few minutes, Nicole got just enough energy to nudge herself closer to the more mature woman. Abby was plenty happy to open her arms and invite her daughter in, and Nicole quickly snuggled right up to her. The daughter buried her face into the comforting swell of her mother’s chest, face resting right above her warm and pillowy boobs. Their legs intertwined slowly, sensually interlocking them together. Abby held her Nicole close to her, as her beloved little girl, and as the lover she couldn’t get enough of. Each female groaned and cooed delicately, indulging of the feel of their naked lover pressed against them, their warm skin sharing a thousand little kisses all over. 

The minutes ticked by slowly, but as far as either lady cared they had all the time in the world to enjoy one another now. Slowly their energy returned, just enough for each to make a few more coquettish acts.

Abby kept one hand tangled in her daughter’s luxurious hair, sensually stroking down over the locks and on to tickle the back of her neck. Her other hand teased along the silky skin of her back and side.

Nicole clung tightly to her mother like a small cub would to a lioness. She lost herself nuzzling her face into her mother’s far too comfortable chest. Every so often she would hum happily and place a soft kiss against the woman’s glossy skin. As the minutes ticked by those kisses became more frequent, sucking tenderly on the flesh to leave little rosy marks.

The room filled with the small sounds of playful teasing and sighs of comfort as Abby and Nicole continued to toy flirtatiously with one another. Their legs still danced, squirmed and squeezed one another in pure enjoyment of the perfect female form before them.

Nicole especially seemed to be gaining her energy faster, not to a great extent, but still slightly more than Abby. She slid higher on her mother’s body, her ripe, young tits molding exquisitely with her mother’s more developed set. She continued to place sensual kisses up along Abby’s neck and along the base of her jaw, drawing more happy coos from the woman. Her hands trailed slowly along the curve of her naked back, though they definitely loved to spend longer moments clutching at her plushy butt cheeks.

“Hmmmm… I hope you’re enjoying your present, baby.” Abby spoke slowly, breathing right against her daughter’s hair.

Nicole had to take a few moments before pausing her lush attack on the woman’s neck. “Soooo, sooo much mom. Hmmm…” She stopped, sucking temptingly on the skin beneath her. “…I’m absolutely loving this…”

The girl then made a bit of a further push, bringing her head up along fully alongside her mother’s. “…it’s everything I wanted…” She ghosted right into Abby’s ear as a hand went to the woman’s shoulder, pushing her flatter against the mattress so the girl could lean over her slightly.

“…and so much more…” Nicole groaned out as she brought her face above Abby’s. The two lovers stared deeply into one another’s eyes, watching as exhaustion was slowly replaced by renewed desire, seeing the deep love held by one another. The younger girl leant closed the small gap and placed a long, soft kiss on her mother’s lips. She dragged the velvety skin of her mouth over Abby’s bottom lip, pulling it back with a soft pop as she drew back to look at the lovely woman one last time.

“…God I love you so badly…” Nicole purred down at her mother, pure affection etched onto her face. Abby smiled up in the serene yet sultry way that Nicole was growing to love. “I love you too Nicky. You’re everything to me.” The younger girl nearly felt tears threatening to loose themselves as she felt such overwhelming passion for her mother well up in her. So before she could lose control of herself Nicole thrust her face back down into Abby’s, forcing the older woman into a deep, searing kiss.

The two insatiable women made out with a ravenous passion, hot tongues sucking wolfishly on one another, moist lips slithering together in a dizzying display. The mother and daughter couple totally lost themselves in their immoral kiss, mouths locked together as they continued to stroke and fondle each other’s nubile bodies, unsure of whether it was minutes or hours passing them by as they happily devoured one another.

But at some point Abby did manage to remember the last significant surprise she had in store for her daughter. It was no small effort to push Nicole back to her side, due mostly to the girl’s single-minded enthusiasm as well as her own reluctance to leave such an enjoyable position.

Nicole groaned as she felt her own head forced back to the comforter before the warmth of her mother’s lips was pried away from her. She opened her eyes groggily only to see her mother gazing back at her, though unlike before her demeanor didn’t seem as relaxed. She appeared a bit more restless, maybe even a little anxious, and clearly as aroused as she’d been all day. Still though, the woman smiled down at her baby girl as she struggled to bring herself back up to her knees.

“I’ve got one last surprise for you sweetie. You just sit tight.” Her voice was pretty breathless, though obviously from more than just their lengthy kiss.

Despite the discomfort she felt at being separated from her mom’s seductive body, Nicole merely lay back on the bed and waited like a good little girl. She watched curiously as Abby rose from the mattress and padded over to a dresser, eyes glued to her bouncing butt as it pranced before her. The mature female dug around in the bottom drawer for a moment before coming back with something in hand.

Abby came back to stand at the front of the bed, one hand on her hip and the other holding the object out for her daughter to inspect. And once Nicole got a good look at what it was she couldn’t help inhaling sharply while needing to bite on a finger, feeling like she was about to simultaneously giggle helplessly like a toddler and shutter in perverted anticipation.

In Abby’s hand was a double sided strap-on dildo, a black harness hosting two purple plastic phalluses of considerable size. Of course, the absurdity of her mother standing there naked, holding such a risqué sex toy while maintaining a (mostly) composed expression didn’t escape Nicole, but she was far too preoccupied with the suggestion of what that meant for her to find it funny, and as the seconds passed she found herself growing far more aroused than humored.

“Well sweetie, this is it. Of course its’ totally up to you if you want me to use this, I just figured you might want to experience something to really make this night memorable.” Abby spoke softly, straining herself slightly to keep her composure. But the desire she felt was clearly written on her face, her eyes twinkling as she bit anxiously at her lip.

It didn’t take more than a moment for Nicole to make her choice, and she responded by splaying herself out across the blankets, legs open wide as her hands roamed to tease her body. “God yes I want this mom. I want to experience everything with you.” The girl purred enticingly towards her mother, casting her the neediest bedroom eyes she could make.

Abby doubted she could’ve held herself back even if this had been the first time Nicole was confessing to her. She’d never been so utterly aroused, never before wanted so badly to fuck anyone as much as she wanted to fuck her daughter right now!

Barely managing to not fall to her knees, Abby stepped into the harness, bringing the inner cock-head up until it was touching her outer pussy lips. She was so impatiently hot for her little girl she didn’t even acknowledge how many years it’d been since she had something this big inside her. Although she was sopping wet by now, the mother didn’t account for how loud she’d be moaning as she slid the dildo inside herself. Inch after inch of rigid rubber filled her with a pleasure she’d forgotten for too long. Somehow, though, she managed to sink the whole thing inside, bringing the harness around her waist, her own side nestled firmly within.

Nicole watched with growing restlessness as her mother impaled herself with the big, fake phallus. It took a few moments for the mature female to compose herself once the rod was securely fitted inside her cunt. When Abby could finally focus her eyes back on her daughter she looked as though she were in a dream state, just barely lucid.

With strained movement Abby knelt onto the mattress once more, pawing her way slowly up the bed towards her daughter, panting in uncontainable lust as she fought to control the pleasure echoing from her aching channel. Nicole bit her lip hard, almost feeling like she could share the sensations her mother felt, but not quite so and that was driving her mad.

After what felt like an eternity, Abby dragged herself fully over her daughter, staring straight down into her reddened and sweaty face. The solid shape inside of her rattled with every slight movement she made, which made it extremely difficult for the mother to keep her composure. Even so she could tell the extreme impatience and sexual desire Nicole felt was about to boil over.

“Are you s-sure you’re… ready for this baby?...” Abby asked one last time, trembling far more from the dick wedged in her pussy than from uncertainty. At this point this was more a motherly reflex than anything.

But Nicole’s eyes never changed, still displaying the same ravenous lust. Already Abby could feel the younger girl’s leg’s curling behind her calves. Her hands trailed shakily up by her shoulders. Her need and total willingness was already more than clear.

“Yes mommy, I want you to take my virginity. Now come use that big cock of yours to fuck your daughter’s pussy.” Nicole’s voice came out less shakily, but her voice dripped with urgency and need. If there were any last switches left off in Abby’s brain, Nicole’s words immediately flipped them.

The lusty mother needed only a minute to line the opposite cock-head up with her daughter’s pristine pussy. The hardest part was sinking the first inch past her outer lips, which drew a quick inhale from the girl. But now with the position locked in, Abby made slow but deliberate work of her daughter, sinking in the full length of her naughty gift.

Nicole held her breath as she felt her mother penetrate her. She felt like her chest tightened as much as her pussy was around the cool plastic of the dildo. The earlier pleasure in her body still weighed her down and amplified every new sensation. She noticed the slight pain as her mother broke down her barrier, but it hardly mattered compared to the overwhelming satisfaction and fullness she felt.

Eventually Abby ran out of cock, drilling the last inch into Nicole’s extremely tight cunt. As each felt their hips com to press against their lover’s, mother and daughter exhaled a long, hot breath. The incestuous pair now lay completely enjoined, both ladies filled to the brim with their respective purple cocks.

Abby stared down into her beautiful daughter’s face, her look showing already how lost she was in her growing indulgence. Of course she couldn’t realize how similar her own face appeared.

The mother and daughter breathed raggedly as they each grew accustomed to the fullness in their pussies, looking at one another. Abby noticed a few tears rolling down past her daughter’s eyes, yet even so the girl wore a big, joyful grin. Nicole barely had the strength to lift her head up, puckering her lips and enticing her mother into a soft kiss.

Abby mindlessly obliged her daughter until the girl’s head dropped back down, and the two stared longingly into each other once more. “Looks like I’m officially my mommy’s girl now, huh?” Nicole spoke very quietly, and with real sincerity.

Those words accompanied a look of absolute blind love on her daughter’s face, and drove Abby’s already addled thoughts completely into a frenzy. She wanted to show her baby girl how badly she loved her, and she knew damn well words simply wouldn’t do it.

The last sight Nicole saw was an absolutely feral look cross her mother’s face before the more mature woman dropped down and captured her in a searing kiss. The instant Abby felt her girl’s tongue submit to hers she began to move her hips.

Nicole moaned lowly into her mother’s mouth as she felt the dildo slowly drag its way out of her. But unlike the last time she didn’t have time to stop and bask in the feeling, for as soon the tapered cock-head reached her entrance she felt it plunging back into her depths.

Abby began carefully, slowly and rhythmically pumping her hips. She knowingly pumped the dildo steadily into her daughter’s yielding pussy, intent on drilling every ounce of pleasure possible into the girl. And with every thrust the cock lodged in her vibrated, sending echoes of delight across her own pussy. All the while the mother and daughter hungrily kissed and lapped at one another, their growing cries of bliss buzzing across their dancing tongues.

Little by little Abby’s motions came rougher, faster. The mother thrust her hips delectably, forcing the massive rubber dildo to plunge deep into Nicole’s welcoming depths. The pair found it difficult to keep their face’s locked together, the long kiss devolving to a series of desperate, quick meetings broken by heavy gasps and groans. Nicole tried to cling tighter to her lover, but her strength was failing her. Her legs barely hooked past the ankles of her mother and her arms had fallen to the bed, just barely finding Abby’s finger’s to try and twine together between the sheets.

Soon Abby was bucking into her daughter with reckless abandon. Each lusty lady’s face was strained with pleasure as the hard plastic ceaselessly pulsed in their pussies. They couldn’t even keep focus enough to maintain the kiss, as Nicole melted completely against the mattress while Abby could only just drag her tongue over the girl’s lips.

Further and further they devolved into the frenzied motion, and the more reckless their motions became the closer they each got to their orgasm. Abby and Nicole were wantonly crying in stupefying rapture, and as each could feel a fantastic climax was right on their heels the two lost women screamed for their lover.

“OH GOD I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH BABY!” Abby screamed mindlessly, utterly lost in the sinful sensations.

“I FUCKING LOVE YOU TOO! FUCK ME HARDER MOMMY! FUCK ME!” Nicole blared in instinctual delight.

A last jolt of energy shivered Abby’s spine and sent her hips into a feverish rush. Only a few seconds was all either woman needed before they both finally reached their tipping point. In one last thrust the mature woman buried the twin dildos as deep into herself and her daughter as possible, igniting the spark that would quickly overwhelm them both.

Abby and Nicole screamed their lungs out in utterly shameless bliss as their climaxes overcame them. Their salacious bodies writhed together as a blinding euphoria coursed through them, all emanating from their intoxicated pussies that hummed desperately against one another. The mother and daughter came together in perfect harmony, experiencing an unprecedented ecstasy that to them felt like it lasted an eternity.

When eventually the mind-numbing sensations just began to subside, the lover’s bodies began to relax and loosen as the joy released its’ grip. Abby lost all her strength, collapsing atop her daughter and pinning the girl into the mattress while, each shuddering from the sense of the dildo still completely filling their slits. For a long while the pair remained motionless atop one another, save for the heavy breathing, both utterly exhausted from the most incredible orgasm either had ever felt.

Sleep almost threatened to overwhelm the mature mother, but the constant throbbing from her filled hole would not have allowed that, and after an indeterminable amount of time she found exactly enough strength to move. It was a great struggle for her, but somehow the mother managed to push herself by the elbows and lift herself up over her daughter. As she pulled away the massive purple rod slid almost effortlessly from the girl’s sopping pussy, and a long sigh of aching delight escaped her lips.

Several groans escaped Abby as she flipped herself to her back, back to laying alongside her daughter. Nicole barely had the strength or wherewithal to move her head now, but still she turned to observe the woman she so dearly admired. Even through her immense fatigue, a coy smile played across her lips as she observed her sexy mother. Through no small effort Abby was working the dildo out of her own lips now, finally extracting the sizable invader before weakly kicking the harness down past her legs, sending it off down to the floor.

After that energetic session the open air felt refreshingly cool against the mother’s battered and soaked slit. It was mostly by chance she happened to turn her head and see her daughter staring back with half-lidded, dreamy eyes. The lovers smiled at one another, weakly, but with an immense love that didn’t need to be spoken.

Tired as they were, Abby would always have the strength to embrace her daughter, and with an outreached arm she invited the younger girl to cuddle up to her one last time. The motions were much softer this time, slowed by fatigue. Nicole slid up to the more matronly female, her breasts interlocking comfortingly with Abby’s pair. She placed a long, sensual kiss on her mother’s lips as the two basked in the aftermath of their beautifully sinful act. Their passion may have cooled but their love had not. 

The mother and daughter took their time gently tasting one another, slipping their tongues out to taste each other’s petal-like lips. They pulled apart slowly, only so far that their noses still touched together as they stared into their lover’s eyes with pure, uninhibited love.

“So, good birthday?” Abby asked playfully in a quiet tone.

“Hmmm, best birthday ever…” Nicole whispered through a coy smile, before leaning in for another tender kiss. “…in fact, best day of my life…” Another sultry comment she followed with another affectionate lip-lock. “…thanks to the best mom in the world…” And again the daughter sought to punctuate her remark, leading with her tongue to probe into the welcoming mouth of her mother, not stopping until she was sure she’d conveyed every ounce of gratitude.

“…I love you mom. More than anything in the world, I love you.”

“And I love you too Nicky. My beautiful little girl means everything to me.”

With the last display of perfect devotion, the loving mother and her amorous daughter fell silent as they thoughtfully kissed, caressed, and clung to each other. The night was long as the lovers released a life-time’s worth of built up desire for one another. Even as consciousness slowly escaped them, the deviant family members just held on to each other with hands, legs and tongues. At some point exhaustion did overcome excitement and love, and sleep claimed the newly christened couple. But even in their dreams, each lovely lady continued to feel a sense of satisfaction that they both knew could never be equaled, a sense of pure rightness now that the incestuous female couple had formed a taboo bond that would never be broken.

***

Nicole awoke the next day in a blurry haze. Yesterday felt like it had been a century ago, and God only knew what time it actually was now. As her conscious started to fully come active, her first action for the day was to grin and heave a heavy sigh of satisfaction as memories of the previous day and night came rushing back to her. Making love to her mother had proven to be everything the girl had fantasized about and more. Despite enjoying the deepest sleep she’d had in years the young woman still awoke to feel her body racked with lingering exhaustion, and yet despite not feeling fully rejuvenated in body her mind was already vivified, readying for further excitement.

A mighty yawn overcame Nicole as she stretched out over her the large mattress cattishly, and for the first time she noted that she was the only one present on the bed. The girl pushed herself up against the head board, and as her eyes became less blurry she realized her mother was not in the room with her. She was really only surprised to find that he mother even had the energy to leave the room, but then again it wasn’t unusual at all for the older woman to awaken earlier than her daughter.

Nicole forced herself to rise off of the bed, a task made easier as she began to give thought to all the things she’d do with her mother throughout the day, thoughts that kept her smile plastered on her face. She spotted her red silk robe she’d been gifted the night before, only barely used. Nicole immediately went to pick it up and donned the sleek fabric, not even bothering to cinch the waist and merely leaving her otherwise naked body exposed in the front. As far as the girl cared this was the most clothing she’d be willing to wear all weekend.

Knowing there was nothing more in the world that she wanted, Nicole left to exit her mom’s room (probably now officially _their_ room, she supposed) and find her absent lover. As soon as she opened the door to the hall she encounter the scent of frying bacon and batter, letting her know just what her mother had been up to.

Nicole made her way to the kitchen and spotted her mother at the stove, her back turned and likely unaware to her daughter’s presence. She was dressed the same as her daughter, clad only in the purple silk robe she used to seduce her little girl the previous day. Nicole couldn’t help just admiring the sight for a few moments, enjoying just watching her mom do… well, mom things, especially while looking so sexy. The hem of her robe couldn’t even cover the generous swell of her ass, leaving it gloriously exposed as she wiggled her hips while she happily busied herself.

There was no way Nicole could help herself, and she sashayed as quietly as she could behind the still unaware woman. It was lucky at that moment Abby just finished her food prep and had set everything off of the burner, as the younger girl decided to do something she’d wanted to do for a long time. As soon as she was in reach, Nicole swiped her hand out, giving her mother a solid smack on her ass before grabbing on tightly to the pliant flesh.

Abby yelped in total surprise from the unexpected treatment, never before having received such a bold manhandling from her little girl. Before her mother could turn around to scold her (or otherwise), Nicole used her free hand to hug the woman tightly around the waist, still never letting go of her rear. Her lover caught, the daughter rested her chin over her mother’s shoulder, nuzzling her cheek affectionately.

“Good morning mommy.” Nicole whispered playfully against the woman’s ear, some tiredness still present in her voice.

“Jesus Nicky! You could’ve made me burn myself doing that.” Abby attempted to chide her girl as she steadied herself against the counter.

Despite her vocal protest, the sultry mother couldn’t deny the sheer excitement that electrified her body from that smack. And now with her daughter groping and clinging to her like this her body was already threatening to melt. Nicole herself seemed unconcerned with her remark, merely humming happily and placing a kiss on her neck.

“I can’t help myself mom, not when you give me this sexy sight to wake up to.” Nicole cooed, nuzzling more incessantly into Abby’s neck and squeezing tighter on her inviting ass.

As Abby forced them to take a step back from the stove, Nicole loosed her grip on the woman’s rear but not her waist, instead moving to embrace her from the side. Abby looked to her daughter, barely even trying to maintain a serious face. But her heart melted in an instant, the loving pair erupted into a series of happy giggles.

Her mother’s beaming face was too good a picture for Nicole to ignore, so she pressed her lips up to the woman’s face and the two women enjoyed the first deep, searing kiss of the morning, and the first of millions to follow. Each lusty lady ran their hands lightly over their lover’s delicate, silk-clad form. Eventually Abby pulled away so she could get a clear look at her daughter’s freshly awakened appearance.

“I suppose I can sympathize.” Abby spoke sultrily as she held her daughter at arm’s length, running her eyes over the deliciously exposed window to her perfect body. “This is definitely a sight I’ll enjoy waking up to.”

The coy mother quickly took her daughter up in another passionate kiss, but just as Nicole released her first moan Abby forcefully separated from the girl, leaving her standing rather confused as the mother merely smiled and winked before turning back to the counter.

“But now that we’re awake we really should eat some breakfast. So be a good girl and let me finish.” Abby spoke with in the sort of sweet yet absolute voice that only a mother could have.

“I think I’d much rather just skip to ‘dessert.’” Nicole spoke in a mild daze as she touched her recently moistened lips, still trying to shake off the shock of the disconnection.

“I think you’ll earn your ‘dessert’ when you come up with a better line. Now sit young lady, you’ll need your energy for the rest of the day.” Abby spoke giddily at her daughter’s expense, and despite her impatience the younger girl did have a seat at the table.

It didn’t take long for Abby to finish, and soon the two ladies were practically wolfing down their meals, due in part to hunger from the night before but also in eager anticipation of the day to come. They ate silently, but spent the meal constantly throwing amorous glances to one another, occasionally running a foot out along the other’s leg. They finished quickly and Abby haphazardly put the dishes in the sink, knowing that could wait.

Nicole stood by the door for the agonizing minute her mother worked, but as soon as the mother turned back to her she beamed with a rejuvenated smile and held out her hand. Abby smiled back and took her little girl’s hand in her own. Their finger’s intertwined as they both began to make their way back upstairs.

“So what should we do now?” Nicole asked playfully, knowing there was only a small sliver of choices they really had to pick from.

“I was thinking we should wash up first, maybe a quick shower followed with a nice, hot bath. After that I thought a massage might be a nice treat, and I picked up some scented oils. And then later I figured we’d just see where the day takes us.” Abby spoke as confidently as a mother should, similarly knowing that however the day went they would always wind up in the same place.

“Hmhm. Sounds good to me.” Nicole hummed happily, feeling safe in knowing she was now and would always be under her mother’s attentive care. Her excitement hadn’t abated from last night, but there was no rush now. They had the whole weekend free to explore one another and fully come to understand the woman they each considered their true soulmate.

Hand in hand, the sinful mother and daughter walked through their happy home. They relished in utter delight the fact that even after this purely unrestrained weekend, the women would continue to love one another as Nicole fully grew into her adulthood. Nicky could almost cry, knowing now that nothing would ever come between her and the love of her life, her own mother Abby. This was her life now, this was _their_ life now, and the incestuous family would enjoy one another without shame or reservation from now and for the rest of their days.


End file.
